Brotherly Instinct
by myownwayx
Summary: Logan has always been protective of Kate, Elena and Clay are worried that he's too protective and try to help him enjoy childhood, but nothing ever goes to plan, does it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm new to writing this fandom, and I've not read all of the books in this series I'm half way through Frostbitten right now, so forgive me if I miss over things. This story is centred around Logan and Kate, mostly Logan as I'm so intreagued by his character that I just wanted to write something about him. **

**I'm looking for a beta, if you're interested, please let me know. x**

Prologue

"I'm worried about Logan," Elena sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. She could feel Clay beside her, they had tried to sleep with as little touching as possible, when they touched more often then not that friendly touch turned into something more adult; something that after Kate had walked in on and asked 'why was daddy hurting mommy?' they had made a point not to do it when the kids could interrupt.

"What are you worried about?" Clay asked as he turned on his side, he reached out and stroked a hand through his lovers soft blonde hair, glad that the simple touch seemed to make her relax. He could tell that something had been bothering her for a while but he knew better then to question her in it. Knowing that when she was ready he would talk to her.

"Kates loud, shes active. At pre-school her teachers always have such positive things to say..."

"And they always say the same thing about Logan. That he sits in the book area, he makes no attempt at talking to anyone, and always has his eye on Kate."

"He's protective. He always has been. I know there is nothing wrong with that its just the wolf inside of him." The wolf that she was certain was there, just waiting for him to come of age, so it could make an appearance. "But hes supposed to be at his happiest when hes a child, i don't want him feeling like he has to miss out on anything."

Clay stayed quiet for a few minutes, letting his mind process what Elena said to him. He understood her concerns. He felt them too, maybe not as much as her, but the concerns were still there. "I'll talk to him. Maybe do something just me and him, that way he can be himself and not be overshadowed by Kate."

"Okay," Elena nodded, that sounded like a good idea. She knew Logan probably needed a little daddy time. She yawned, feeling the tiredness that had been pushed aside by her worries. Clays strong arms tightened around him, soothing words were whispered into her ear that eventually let her drift into a peaceful sleep, confident that Clay will talk to Logan and everything will be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Brotherly Instinct

Chapter 1

Elena sighed when she heard tiny feet pad into the room, she knew straight away that it was Kate. She opened her eyes and looked up and saw curly blond hair a mess on her head and a big smile on his face. "It's morning!" Kate grinned, launching at her now awake Mom and wrapping her arms tight around her.

"Mm," Elena smiled, normally she would be awake first, have breakfast ready for them and help them get ready for their day. But after a night of not sleeping very well, and worries driving her crazy, Elena had allowed herself a small lie in. "It is." She cuddled her daughter, feeling her worries disappear as her tiny arms hugged her back. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes." Kate grinned settling back under the covers. "Toasty." She said, making herself giggle. "Daddy is in the kitchen, I heard him." She said nodding her head as she spoke eagerly. "Logan went downstairs to see if he was making breakfast."

"So you thought you would come in and wake me up?" She grins, kicking the blankets away.

"I did." Kate giggled. "What are we doing today Momma?"

"We are going to pre-school," Elena replied. Kate rolled her eyes. "You can play in the sand again, all day like you did last week."

"Okay," Kate said after a few minutes thinking it through. Elena thought she looked a lot like Lucas when she did that, and made a thought not to have her spend so much time around the lawyer. "Can I wear my blue jeans today?"

"Of course." Elena smiled picking her up and carrying her down the hall to the bedroom she shared with Logan. Just looking around the room made her worries come back. Kate's side of the room were littered with toys, and drawings on the floor. Logan's side was immaculate. His toys were lined against the wall and his books and drawings were piled up in what looked to be a very specific order.

Kate ran to her closet and grabbed a pair of blue jeans, some big girl pants and a white tee. "I want my leather jacket too." She nodded. Elena chuckled, ever since Kate had seen a leather jacket in the children's clothes shop she insisted that she have one like her daddy. She got Kate dressed quickly and then watched as she ran downstairs, jumping the last three steps and landing gracefully on her feet. Elena wondered if she was just a graceful child or if it there really was something in her genes... She shook her head. They'd talk about that when the time comes. Elena walked downstairs and smiled when she saw Clay sat at the table, Kate and Logan either side of him and bowls of cereal in front of them, an empty bowl beside Logan for her. She sat down beside him and he leant over and kissed her cheek.

"Morning Momma." he said softly.

"Morning baby boy," Elena grinned kissing his hair. "You ready for a fun day at pre-school?"

Logan replied with a look as if to say 'Oh yeah Mom, I can't wait'. Elena looked over at Clay who rose a perfect eyebrow at her, clearly telling her that he had seen the look as well. "I guess Momma."

"You can play with Kate in the sand?" She suggested.

"Logan doesn't like the sand, he says it itches." Kate informed them, round a mouthful of cereal, milk slipping from her lips.

"That true?" Clay asked watching his son softly. Logan simply nodded and fiddled with the spoon, he had finished his cereal and hadn't made any mess, unlike Kate who was now trying to drink it instead of use the spoon. "What do you like playing with?"

"Like the books." Logan nodded. "But I read them all, there's no new ones."

"They have a lot of books, are you sure that you've read all of them?" Clay smiled, though he knew that his son had read all of them. He was very much like him when it came to books, he drank in all the information he could from them, even in his case if it meant looking at the pictures until they were imprinted in his mind.

"Yes daddy," Logan smiled.

"After pre-school we'll go to the book shop, get you some more books for when you're home?" Clay smiled watching his son softly.

"Yes please!" Logan grinned watching him excitedly.

"What can I have?" Kate pouted looking up between Logan, her dad and her Mom. It wasn't fair that Logan was getting something and she wasn't.

"You can have some books too," Elena smiled, cleaning her face up quickly. Kate nodded, books weren't that great but she liked getting presents.

"I'll get you some books, if you try and do something for me?" Clay smiled pulling Logan onto his lap. His son turned and wrapped his arms around him tightly, liking the attention that he was getting. "I'll get you any books that you want, if you try and play with some friends at nursery today."

Logan looked down and chewed on his lip. He looked up and nodded slowly. He could try, he knew it would make his Momma and Daddy happy if he tried. "I'll try," He whispered, he didn't like the children at his nursery except for Kate, they were silly, and most of them smelt funky. Once he said that to his teacher and she had told him he wasn't very nice to say that. Logan didn't like being told that he wasn't nice. He looked up at his dad once more and nodded again, he would try, he really wanted some new books to read!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Elena turned her head back to the passenger seats and frowned at the look on her sons face. "Sweetie?" She breathed, watching as Logan was chewing away at his bottom lip. "Is everything okay?"

Slowly, Logan turned his head to look at his Mom and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm scared Momma."

"What are you scared of?" Elena asked, her mind slipping into wolf mode at the thought of her son being scared.

"Letting daddy down," He whispered, looking down as his eyes started to tear up. "I'm not like Kate am I?" He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Elena frowned. Leaning over and taking Logan from his car seat and holding him tight in her arms. Logan snuggled against her chest and looked out of the window to wear Clay had taken Kate; as soon as he had belted her in she had announced that she really needed a wee and just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"She can talk lots to people. I don't like to," He sighed. He blinked up at his Momma hoping that she knew how to fix him.

"Oh sweetie," Elena sighs rubbing his back; honestly she had no idea how to answer that, she wished that she could give him all the answers he so desperately needed. "Your daddy wasn't very good at talking to people when he was little," Was all she could think to say, by the shining light that appeared in her sons eyes she knew she had said the right think. Logan worshiped the ground his daddy walked on.

"Really?" He gasped.

"Really. Kate talks because she likes talking, maybe she takes after me." Elena smiled.

"I want to take after you," Logan pouted.

"And you do, you hide your vegetables under the tissue just like i do," Elena was glad when her son started to giggle. "Daddy just wants you to try talking to other children. Don't you think it could be fun to sit with other children?"

"I like sitting next to to Kate," He shrugged.

"I know, but what if you found someone who could talk to you about science things?"

"Kate doesn't like science," Logan frowned. She always pulls a face and started to sing whenever he tried to talk to her. "So i can talk to daddy about science," Logan nodded, almost proud of himself for coming to that conclusion.

"You can, but don't you think it might be fun to talk to other children?" When Elena received nothing but silence she knew the conversation was finished on Logans behalf. "Whatever happens I know for a fact that your dad and I will always be proud of us and you wont ever disappoint us.". Logan looked up at her and kissed her cheek, feeling better now that he had spoken to his Momma.

Elena picked Logan up and sat him back in his chair just ad Clay and Kate came out, they got in the car and as Elena drove them to pre-school she couldn't help but think today was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan sighed when he jumped out of the car; the nursery was bright outside, yellow bricks with alphabets painted on the window. Kate grinned when she saw one of her friends walking down the street with her Mom, she shouted out her name, and pulled away from her Dad's tight grip and ran over to her. Logan looked up at his Mom, she was watching with a kind smile and so was his Dad.

Elena reached over and placed her hand in Clay's, with her free hand she rest it against Logan's shoulder, silently telling him that it was okay. That one day he would have a friend to run over to and talk to like that. "She shouldn't run off like that..." Clay said watching his daughter with wide eyes. Kate was telling the little girl something, her hands flying everywhere with excitement as the story took over her.

"It's okay, we can see her. She knows not to run off where we can't see her." Elena said softly, reassuring her partner. Logan looked up at them and smiled.

"That's Sophie." Logan explained rocking on his feet. "That's her best friend. You shouldn't have best friends though, because what if your other friends find out that they're not the best that would make them sad."

Clay smiled down at his son. "It's okay, sometimes you have close friends and then you have closer friends."

"I still don't think it's fair." Logan whispered looking down at the floor. "I wouldn't want to be someone's friend if I knew I wasn't the best."

"Is that why you don't talk to the other children?" Elena asked, wondering if maybe that was why Logan isolated himself.

Logan simply shrugged and Kate and Sophie ran over to him, both giggling. "Come on lets go," Clay smiled leading them into the Day Care, Elena knew that it was because he didn't want to make awkward small talk with Sophie's Mom, that was something he would happily leave up to Elena to do. Logan took hold of Clay's hand and let him lead him into the loud room. "Remember, if you try and talk to someone we can go to the book store tonight,"

"I'll try daddy," Logan whispered wrapping his arms around his legs. He didn't want to say goodbye, he hated this part. Though he knew that his dad would always come and pick him up, he knew sometimes bad stuff happened and what if today was the day that something bad happened and he didn't come to pick him up. "Don't go daddy." Logan said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Logan...What's wrong?" Clay frowned. He knew that Logan got upset about going to nursery, but he had never seen him cry about it. Was someone hurting him here? He felt a growl rise up through him. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his son. Ever.

"Something bad might happen and you might not come and get me." Logan sobbed, unable to hold it all in any more. He just cried and let his Dad hold onto him tight. "I'm sorry for crying daddy." Logan whispered once he calmed down.

"It's okay to cry." Clay whispered, he didn't care that the teachers and some of the parents were watching. Elena was standing with Kate and Sophie, giving them space. "I promise you Logan, that nothing is going to happen. I will always come and get you from nursery. Always." Clay breathed, he wondered if maybe they had exposed the twins to anything wolf related recently. No one had mentioned mutts, or having to fight, or anything like that around them. They were more careful then ever now.

"Kay," Logan whispered, he wanted to believe him but he still felt sad.

"How about I come and get you after lunch?" Clay asked, hating his son sad. "I will come and pick you and Kate up, we will go to the mall, have some ice cream,"

"But you don't like the mall. You say there's always too many people." Logan said blinking up at his Dad.

"I know, but they sell your favourite ice-cream there." He smiles. "And that's where the big toy shop and book store is."

Logan's eyes lit up and he grinned at his dad, "Thank you." He hugged him tightly, feeling better already. "I promise I'll try to talk to people." He whispered kissing his cheek.

"I know you will, come on." He took his hand and walked him over to Kate who waved goodbye to Clay and Elena and ran off towards the playpen.

"Bye Momma." Logan whispered holding her tightly.

"We'll see you soon, have a nice day." She kissed his hair rubbing his back.

Logan waved sadly watching them go, once the door was shut he looked around the room trying to find someone to talk to. He knew he had to do this, he couldn't let his Dad down.


End file.
